Frenserk
"Well,since you wont tell me, then we will go on a trip to visit Chirox and see what new experiment a matoran like you can help with. Won't that be fun?" -Frenserk talking to a Matoran when he didn't tell him anything about Shadow. Frenserk is a Makuta created by Makuta Teridax along with Vizserek and Lemserk.He is also a member of The Trio. History Frenserk was made for two reasons.One,to help spread shadow and darkness and two,to go with Vizserek and destroy Shadow . As a test, Teridax gave Him his first order,Which was to kill another Makuta who did not like the Plan. Frenserk was created after Vizserek. He also spent most of his time with Chirox before leaving to track down Shadow. On Drogis The Trio tracked Shadow to a small island called Drogis. Frenserk was the first to find Shadow. And was successful in angering him almost to the point where even Angular couldn't hold him back. And then after a vision Shadow finally listened and left. Frenserk shot a blast of energy before he faded completely, but he only nicked Shadow's shoulder armor. But that was all Frenserk needed. Later Frenserk got a signal from Vizserek that Shadow had been found. So he and Lemserk joined him, but they were only there for a few moments, in which Frenserk made a mistake by talking, before Shadow faded. Vizserek grabbed Frenserk, for taunting instead of fighting, and throw him to the ground. Powers Frenserk has the power over Stone and Earth.Of The Trio,he is the best at stealth,which makes him the gatherer of information.When he was with Chirox,he made a Makuta virus called White Fren(which he named after himself).He keeps it on his blades because it needs to get inside the being to do what it's supposed to do.So unless you don't wont to have any control over your arms and legs,then move out of the way,and fast!When Frenserk is not using his blades they are strapped to his back.The Dark Leeches will add to his powers or ability's when they bite a victim.Frenserk has an strange ability to change his form to anyone if he has something from them(Like blood,armor,etc)very much like Skullheadsoldier's Makuta Bloodrex. Mask and Weapons Frenserk has the Mask of Silence.He is armed with teeth, claws, two blades and a Tridak pod with Dark Leeches that take one of it's victims powers or ability's and gives it to it's owner. When Frenserk his not using is blades, they are strapped too his back (has seen in that picture). "Fine, if you want to play "Stealth And Attack" then I might as well join you and see which one of us is more stealthy" -Frenserk talking to Shadow when he first finds and then loses to him. Personality Frenserk is cold and will do anything to get what he wants. He hates Shadow now more then Vizserk or Lemserk since he lost him during the above quote. He will (like Vizserek)fight to the death and if he knows he's going down then he will do anything to get his opponent down with him. Unlike Vizserek who will give a quick death to anyone who challenge's him, Frenserk will just call him stupid and kill him. He and Lemserk have arguments sometimes so you don't wont to be around when that happens. Category:Makuta Category:The Archlord's Troop Category:Vizserk